


A Night In The Castle

by Sabrina_hfm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_hfm/pseuds/Sabrina_hfm
Summary: A regular night for Lily, or is it. Set during their seventh year.





	A Night In The Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : 
> 
> All characters mentioned belong to JK Rowling, only the plot is mine.

Why did it have to be so dark..? She was used to the darkness that took over the castle everynight, but sometimes, fear would take over her. She would look behind her shoulder. She would do it a few times before reminding herself that she was in Hogwarts, the safest place in Britain. What could happen to her when Dumbledore was within those walls. She wasn't a coward, she was brave, she was a Gryffindor. A bit of darkness wasn't going to scare her. But it would.. No ! She was Lily Evans and she was the Head Girl, she would not be scared. But she still was. She was terrified of being attacked in the place she considered a home. But the killings of Muggles and Muggle-borns occuring all over Britain made her believe, sometimes, that it could also happen to her, to her family and that she couldn't protect them or herself, in that darkness that clouded the light, the hope...

Where was Potter when she needed him..? Not that she did... Or maybe she was looking for him. He couldn't be that far away.. They had decided to split up to get over their rounds as soon as they could and go back to the common room where a warm fire was waiting for them. But now.. now she was starting to regret that. She couldn't decide what was better: be alone roaming her half of the floor or stick to Potter and feel her heart beat too much too fast.

Feelings.. That word was a bit foreign to her. She had never really paid attention to boys around her during her time at Hogwarts. She suspected that James being always flirting with her put a stop to her attempts at dating but then again, she always said no to every proposition that was made towards her. Until last year. During her sixth year, Lily came to realise that maybe the little boy who never stopped "flirting" with her had changed, that maybe he grew up just like she did. She started to realise those changes, mostly physical. He had grown into a handsome man, just like her body developed into the one of a beautiful young woman. But it was also in the way he behaved. Still a troublemaker but he seemed a bit tamed. And that actually drew her to him...

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard someone call her name. And the urgency in their voice made her run like never. She didn't know what happened but she hoped it had nothing to do with what was happening outside the castle everyday... Thinking about it made her blood run cold.


End file.
